Dragon slayer's in heat
by rynhel
Summary: Lucy and Levy read about the Life cycle of Dragons and get tease from their Guild mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu and Gajeel in heat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. Mashima Hiro does. **

**A/N: This is rated for safety. Sorry if I offended some people from my other work. I'm really sorry.**

**Summary:**

**Lucy and Levy read about the Life cycle of Dragons and get tease from their Guild mates.**

**The story.**

Early in the morning at Fairy tail.

Levy Mc Garden seated on a table far from her guild mates. She is so engrossed from reading that she never noticed Lucy .

"Levy – chan Ohayo!" Lucy greeted her. Levy jumped up a little and hid the book. "Oh is that a new book? What is it about?" Lucy noticed the book.

Levy got blushed and whisper "About Dragons."

"Dragons?" then she form a menacing smile "Oh,, interested of someone eh?"

" Lu-chan your mean!" trying to hide her face."It's a life cycle of Dragons"

Gajeel , listened in bunny girl (Lucy) and Shrimp ( Levy) conversation"Life cycle huh?" he whispered in his booze.

Lucy sat down in front of Levy, while Levy resumed from reading the book.

"Oh my! Lu-chan read this!" Levy pointed her face is little red.

Lucy read the book and got blushed too.

" Oh my, " Lucy fan her face " what season are we now?" Lucy asked

" The spring season just got started" Levy answered .

"then it start in few days . You better be ready " Lucy teased Levy again.

"Lu-chan!"

Cana walked in their table. " Hey, girls good morning, what are you two doing?"

"Oh , Cana-chan Lu-chan is mean to me she teasing me" Levy answered.

"Levy is reading this" Lucy point the text in the book.

" Dragon mating season?" Cana read the title aloud. But not to loud. But it is to Gajeel.

Gajeel coughed from what he heard. Almost choked

_Why the hell their reading that? why does shrimp is interested in it? And why bunny girl teased her? _

They looked at Gajeel direction.

"Are you okay? Gajeel" Levy asked

He nodded and just turned away. A little red he is.

"Oh,, concern?" Lucy said.

Levy got blushed.

Little they know Cana took the book and read it." It require a century or so for the dragons to reach sexual adulthood, when a dragon is in heat he will be so hot headed , he will court a potential mate by dancing" Cana couldn't help but laugh "sorry, I just imagine something Fufffwahahahahah" they sweat drop. ( In Cana's imagination, Gajeel is dancing")"Okay , Mating season is in the late spring," she looked at Lucy and Levy" Dragons are most likely showy of their affection ,they don't care where they were , sometimes even in the crowd he would be pre- occupied by mating needs. Cana blushed after read. "So you two are getting ready? Aye?"

"What are you talking about? It's Levy –chan and Lissana-chan that should be ready." Lucy said

" Oh really now?" Cana said with teasing tone."Wanna bet?"

"Waah , Cana why your do mean!" Lucy whined.

Cana grinned and said" Goodluck to both of you!"

"Cana-chan!"

" oh you two are blushing, how cute" Cana kept teasing them.

Mira arrived and asked" Why are they blushing?"

" Their reading naughty book" Cana said. Aloud that each and every one near their table looked at their direction and laugh.

" No, Mira-san we're reading dragons life cycle." Lucy said.

" you two are curious about your sweetheart life? How sweet" Mira teased them.

" Mira-chan!"they both got blushed

And the guild member's who is there laugh.

**Dan dan dan dan dannnnnnn**

**First chapter finished! Hahahaha the rate might change in the future... **

Thanks for reading! Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bad mood Natsu?**

**A/N: Hi! Everyone! Az-Sticker thank you for your review! To answer you're the question, no Wendy is not include yet because female dragon's in puberty are more crucial than male one. They tend to have harem and I don't want little Wendy to have that! IT'S HORRIBLE! So the answer is no. Hehe I read that when I was researching in the net. **

**Disclaimer: Applied**

**Summary :**

**Natsu is in bad mood that he is really scary. What was happening to him?**

Previously at the last chapter.

Happy: Lucy is reading some racy books. About their love ones

Lucy: Ie!(No!)It's Levy!

Levy: Lu-chan!

Mira: So in denial! How cute!

Happy: Aye!

Lucy/Levy: I TOLD YOU NO!

The guild door open wide. Entered Bad mood Natsu. Lucy's attention went to him.

"Hey Natsu-san wake up in the wrong side of the bed?" Wakaba greeted Natsu.

He glared at him. Wakaba got chills from that glare.

Then Natsu looked away and passed him and went to the bar. Lucy's gaze followed his direction that she didn't noticed how mischievous Levy, Cana and Mira looked.

"One fire whiskey" he growled.

Lucy stands up and went to Natsu" You okay Natsu?"

Natsu stared at her. With fierce look.

Shiver runs to Lucy"What's the matter,Natsu?"

He didn't answered he just stared at her.

Sweat drop

Natsu just turned his gaze away when Kinana put his order down.

"Stop ignoring me! Idiot!" Lucy poke him" Did you and Happy have a fight again?" Lucy asked

" ouch" he rub his head " No, I'm just not feeling myself" Natsu answered .

Levy walked to their direction . " Lu-chan maybe Natsu is in his adulthood stage, like in this book said."

" In adulthood? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Like maybe you're in puberty"

" what he started to grow up" Mira point to Natsu.

"And he acted like Gajeel this moment" Gajeel" hey whatcha mean by that!" from the background.

Gajeel went to the bar counter and said "So Salamander you itching? Wanna fight me then?"

"Urusai" Natsu hissed (shut up)

"Itching?" Lucy asked

"yeah, itching in his under arms, his legs face and arms, Gihihihi"

"I said Shut UP!" Natsu shouted

"Gihihihihih, quiet a mood eh? Come on fight me!" Gajeel challenged him.

"No fighting inside the guild" Macarov said from the side.

"Master! Stop encouraging them" Lucy said

" it's okay , just a little fun will do" master said.

So Gajeel and Natsu went outside.

They fight each other , at first they used their dragon slayer magic, but then they got exhausted and out of magic power , so they used their physical power. head banging , punching and kicking. The fight lasted until sun set and they give each other punched that made them sleep

"DOWN!" Cana Shouted "Yosh ! I win!"

Sweat drop

**The end of chapter two! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone that review my story, Az-sticker this chapter will answer your confusion, sorry, i made you confuse. Zog thank you, Levy really read racy book, she even let Erza barrowed it or have it after she read . (From OVA). 89niners-best-team-ever,thak you! I just make Lucy say that to get away from Cana's teasing, but Lissana will not be a threat for NaLu, I'll make sure for that. To Skafe yeah, I'll try to make some longer chapter but some ideas that pops out are so random that I don't know how to make it fit the story.(cry animatedly) Yeah Natsu having piercing isn't cool. But how about Natsu having only one pierce in the ear. ( imagine Natsu smirk as his pierced showed *ting* Sparkling* sparkling* ) . Ahhhhh. Wipe the drool in my mouth. Sorry I got carried away. So here it is! **

**Chapter 3: Lost bets.**

**Previously at the last chapter! **

**Cana: Down! Yosh! I Win!**

**Lucy : EHHHH? How come?**

**Cana: Just read on!**

Disclaimer: Applied.

Summary:

The continuation of the fight ,and the happenings behind it!

While the two dragon slayer are fighting some of their guild mates are busy placing their bets, leaded by none other than the card mage Cana!

"come on! Place your bet money here! Who do you think gonna win? Gajeel or Natsu!" Cana shouted! Nab, Warren and Laki palced bet for Gajeel while the new arrived Wendy, Charle,Happy with Lily, placed bet for Natsu.

"Do you accept fish?" Happy asked Cana.

" No, No fish! Just money"

"Ano minna?" (everyone?) both Lucy and Levy sweatdrop

"Come on you two, It's just a little fun don't be a kill joy" Cana said to the two girls "Oh I know! Whoever wins to them, you two will tend their wounds!" Cana challenged them. Lucy and Levy didn't answered easily ," Why? Afraid to lose? Huh?" Cana teased them again.

"No," Lucy Said " here 50 jewels Natsu will beat Gajeel"

"that's it! 50 jewels, Gajeel will win this!" Levy sais

"Yosh!" Cana said smiled and whisper "more beer money!"

As the fight went on and on, sometimes Gajeel fall down, Natsu will be out of balanced, scales of dragon are shown in their faces and they will punch an head bat each other and kick. One final blow to each other and they were both down! It's a tie!

"Down! Yosh! I win!" Cana shouted.

" Hey nobody wins!"Warren said.

"Sorry guys but I bet that they both lose! Haha" Cana she faced Lucy and Levy "So Girls? How about that? You both lose" Cana with a menacing smile

" Cana you're so mean" the two girls said.

"don't worry Lucy, Levy, Happy and Lily will help you right?" Mira said with a evil smile.

Happy gulp and said " AYE"

Lily transformed into his big body and carried the two dragoon slayer to the infirmary.

"I'll never make bet's to Cana ever again..."Lucy whined.

Lucy and Levy spend the rest of the afternoon , at the guild infirmary, they tended Natsu's and Gajeel's bruises. Lucy is bad mood that she purposely put pressure at Natsu's wound.

"Itttaame!(that hurts!)" Natsu jumped up and fan his wound "Huh? Luce your mean you do it purposely"

" What are you saying? I don't do it purposely" Lucy smiled evilly and dark aura is form around her.

" Why am I here anyway?" Natsu asked. He looked around the room.

"Don't tell me you don't remember anything?"

" I do, but I remembered I was sitting in the bar counter talking to you, that's all."

Lucy sighed."Idiot"

Happy just watched Lucy and Natsu while he is busy munching a fish.

To Gajeel and Levy's corner.

"Thank you, Lily I know you're tired from your mission you can sleep now" Levy said to Lily ,

Lily nod and went to the blank bed next to Gajeel.

Levy is wiped some of Gajeel bruise, she looked at him and whispered"he's kinda cute when he sleep" She got flushed of what she said and looked if Lucy heard her.

Lucy is busy talking to the fire dragon slayer. Then Levy looked at Gajeel again. His clothes are tore and burned. Some of his shoulder and muscles are exposed specially his abs.

"Like what you see Shrimp?" Gajeel said with tired but smooth voice.

Levy turned his gazed away from him red faced she became.

" I know you like it, but you have to beat me first." Gajeel teasing Levy.

"Gajeel you baka!"Levy threw the towel in Gajeel face. And run out of the infirmary.

"Gihi" Gajeel smirked after he took the towel. He noticed Happy at the side.

"Doekitteru(You llllike her)" he rolled his tongue.

Gajeel realized what Happy said and he blushed"Shut up Cat"

Natsu and Lucy stop arguing and looked at Gajeel.

"What?" He snapped at them.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and formed a smile.

Gajeel turned to his other side.

**Waaaah, the end of the chapter three. I'm still researching some information about dragon behaviour and you know? I learned that male dragon's are the ones that take care of their babies. They were the one who never left the house. Hmm,mmm,,mmm,,, (Imagining Gajeel baby sitting? And Natsu?) waaah... No that doesn't look good, ah, by the way i got the idea from the fan art i saw in the web, Gajeel in the bed saying "I'm sexy and I know it"So that's all for now. **

**Please Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**disclaimer: Applied.**

**Again for all the people who review my work. Thank you very much, arigatou gozaimasu in Japanese (n_n)v. Ah. Tell you honestly, i'm a person who doesn't experience love though I have crushes and special someone's but not romantically, so I'm still researching on how would I put Lucy , Natsu , Gajeel and Levy get together as in romantically. Haha. Should I put them in some heart-racing situation? Hmmm. Nah. I would put Lemon? Waaah!... hehehe i'm still working in the rest chapter and researching because the truth is I'm in a tropical country all my life and I've never experienced Fuyu, Natsu, Aki and Haru. Means winter ,summer, fall and spring. Trivia! Hiro Mashima took his character names in Seasons his other work which is known as Rave Master is named Haru! And it's funny Hiro Mashima drew some manga that Lucy met Ellie, and Natsu met Haru XD. You should check them out! He had some manga that titled FAIRY GLASSES and it's soooooo funny! Specially Gray, he picked fight to a taller guy. **

**Oh I just carried away sorry if I spoiled you or something. Gomen ne. But the truth is the cross over to Rave and Fairy Tail is impossible because Hiro Mashima made their time line very different so now I'm confused if he really drew those manga or it's just some doujinshi haay. **

**Okay back to the story.**

Previously at the last chapter.

Cana: I won!

Levy and Lucy: It's not fair Cana!

Cana: that's what you get from betting with a fortune teller Card mage.

It was seven in the evening and Fairy Tail guild is much alive as usual.

" shh, be quiet I can't hear them clearly" Master Macao whispered. They all gathered in the front of the infirmary door. Even Master Macarov is with them!

"Someone is coming out!" In an instant the people that gathered are scattered. Except for master Macarov.

" Mou, Master" Levy pouted . and tapped her foot.

" Gomennasai" (I'm sorry)Master Macarov said . Caught red handed!

"You know ear's dropping is rude" Levy lectured the old man.

The little master nod and sulked like a little child being lectured by his mother.

**Inside the infirmary**

Gajeel sat up, he felt a little tired but he is fine. He looked at Natsu and Lucy's corner. He set an annoyed look.

"Ahh. Soka ne?" Natsu said ( ahh, is that so?) Lucy told to Natsu how him and Gajeel started the fight.

" yeah, and Levy and I lost bets with Cana-san, so we are the ones who tend your wounds." Lucy explained.

"So ka" Natsu said with his blank look and sarcastic voice. ( it's an expression in japan that same as I get it)

Lucy pinched his ear.

"ouch , ouch , ouch, Lucy , I'm sorry I'm just kidding" Natsu said.

Lucy stopped.

"Are you two love birds done of your lovey-dovey thing?" annoyed Gajeel said" Can't you see someone need rest here." He added.

Lucy blushed and said "We're not lovey-dovey!"

Happy said" They lllike each other"

"urusai neko!" (shut up cat!) Lucy said .

"waah , Natsu Lucy is being mean again!" Happy flew to Natsu.

"There. There Happy , we will just raid her food stocker later" Natsu grinned.

"Do you two don't realized that I could hear you?" vain pops out of Lucy's head. But then she sighed. Instead she faced Gajeel " by the way Gajeel , why does Natsu forgot that you fight?"

"Maybe his inner dragon took over him this morning, but you've seen nothing yet." He stood up and picked the tiny Lily and put him in his shoulder. And went out.

"Ahh, so that's why I don't remember anything" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed again" Natsu how can't you know about that?"

"What? That Gajeel like Lily alot?"

"Idiot " she blew again "Never mind"

Natsu said "Weirdo, right Happy?"

But Happy is cuddled up in his head.

" He must be tired from his mission with Wendy" He carefully stand up.

"Let's go home too"

And they went out of the infirmary.

The next day...

"Hey Lucy! Come on! We have this mission!" Natsu showed Lucy the poster.

**Hime-no-miya festival. Guard our precious stone and protect it's magical power. J200.000,00 reward, **

" oh I read about this festival," Lucy said.

" Yosh! Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

And they packed and rode the train to their mission.

**A/N That's all for now, sorry if it's crappy as I've said I'm still researching , and you would learn the Hime-no-miya means in the next chapter.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you know? Hanami is actually is real event in Japan? In Episode 73 "Rainbow Sakura" If you haven't watch it yet. I won't spoiled you. (n_n). It is in springtime!. I got this research piece that intrigue me, this is also happens in spring time in Japan. The Hime-no-Miya. And Honen Matsuri. They where festival for good harvest. And also for fertility. An 1500 years old tradition in my research they were Penis and Vagina Festival (if you are still children don't be scared I won't put something scary in my fic.) Yes. I'm not kidding But before you exit here. It is said that Japanese celebrate it because they were one of the lowest rate of birth in the world. I will use the Hime-no-miya and Honen Matsuri but I won't put some indecent things in my fic. Skafe, Thank you. But I don't know how can beta reader be applied. Thank you lululuLuNa for supporting my other work and pointing my mistake. No your not mean Thank you! Very Much!, sorry I got the stories over rush. Gomen ne. Oh I will not elaborate the Hime-no-Miya festival okay?Az-stiker! Thank you! Hope this fic won't be a disappointment **

**Back to my story is going to be NaLu**

**Disclaimer: Applied.**

Lucy woke up. Today is March 15, yesterday, Natsu , Happy and Lucy, went to the neighbouring village for the Hime-no-miya festival. They guarded their precious stone there. But neither they know that the precious stone is a gigantic stone that is shaped as a woman gentillia the fun part is they are fully paid . Because Happy and Natsu are so shocked to destroy anything.

Today they were still not in Magnolia , they are in the next village because the leader took their service and said to doubled the payment! Actually she isn't familiar with the Honen Matsuri festival, but she wished it wasn't as scandalous of their previous mission.

**Honen Matsuri Festival. Good Harvest Festival**

Lucy read the banner. But is freezed after she saw what surrounded her. Her big eyes get even bigger. And she blushed. She covered her eyes. In Mavis name! Everywhere she looked there is phallus!

" Hiii" Lucy felt creeps in her whole body.

" Yo! Luce!" Natsu with Happy called her. "Look what I got for you!"Natsu took her hand and handed her an phallus earrings!

"KYAAAH!" she shouted and threw the earrings!

"Geez, Lucy If you don't like it. You don't have to throw it ." Natsu said he looked hurt.

"Sorry Natsu, I like earrings but please not like that s-shape." Lucy said.

"Oh okay, I'll buy you a heart shape one . Oh! I know I'll give this earring to Erza she may like this! Right Happy?" Natsu is back to his self again.

"Aye!" said Happy

"I don't so..." Lucy said.

" Oh! I know I'll buy all the earrings and give everyone in the guild for some souvenirs! They will like this!" Nastu is so eager.

"But Natsu I'm hungry I saw some food shaped like that and they smell good." Happy said to Natsu.

Lucy blushed as she asked the two nakama. "Do you two know what shaped is that?"

"un" both nod. "Hotdogs, because it's hotdog festival!" Natsu said.

Lucy faced palmed. Oh she is having a headache!

"No! It is a phallus, A man's organ. Baka" Lucy shouted to them.

" Ah! That's why they look familiar" Natsu looked down in his body.

"I cannot continue this," Lucy massaged her head." I think I'm going to be sick. I go back to the inn and rest. You two make sure you do our mission or else" Lucy gave them dagger look.

"Hai"

"Aye"

And she leaved.

"Lucy Kowaii ne"(Lucy is scary). Happy said.

" Let's go stroll the place Happy!" Natsu said.

"AYE!"

Lucy walked along the street of the village, it was smaller than Magnolia's smallest village though. Some people gave her some food samples banana with coated with chocolate top, some phallus shape candy and some miniature phallus! She is hungry so she ate the bananas but the candies and the miniature are given to random local child and tourist in her way to the inn. She fell asleep when she returned to her room.

Lucy is awoken by the noise outside. She saw people carried a giant phallus!

"whoa" she step back at the window. But she sighted Natsu! Yes! He was with the locals! Dancing his Puri-puri Dance!and taka taka dance! (in Episode 50! ) and also Happy is with him! What about their mission?...

Inside the shine three shadowed people are sneaking inside.

**Ahhh and that's be all for now. how is it okay? Bad? Crappy? I won't rush them to lovey-dovey. **

**Please be patient in me. And don't be too hard. (^_*) Thank you! Till next update! **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to everyone who read and review my story. Sorry to others who I disappointed, and yeah, sorry I made Natsu immature here, I read the latest chapter of the manga and I love him there. Haay, I do believe that Lucy and Natsu would be like Ellie and Haru too! But I don't want anyone that Lucy's first kiss than Natsu like what happened to Haru and Ellie, but I laugh at the sneaking Haru under the table of Ellie and saw her. Ehem. If you're curious of what I mean checked it out. Hehehehe. And I laugh at the end of the manga for their son forgotten what his parent look liked. Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the best creator of Fairy Tail. **

**Previously in Dragon slayer's in heat:**

**Lucy: KyaaH!**

**Natsu : puri*puri* ataka taka taka taka **

**Natsu danced, with the locals and with Happy. **

**Lucy: What about the mission?**

Three people sneaked inside the shrine, while the whole village is busy celebrating their Festival on the street . The Jiggle butt Gang are secretly sneaking inside the shrine. The Legend said that there is a treasure inside the shrine (I only made up this legend) that if anyone who obtain it the people will envy you because you will have what you desired. And what Jiggle Butt Gang wants? None other than the white dog spirit with a cone nose that the celestial mage have!

"We will definitely have that cute puppy!" the leader of Jiggle butt gang shouted, animated tears is running on his face. As he imagine Plue.

As they tiptoed to the shrine of a very Giant Phallus.

"Leader where are we going to find that treasure?" a member asked him.

" the truth is I don't have an idea too, but I know there a secret button here." As he touched the ...(I cannot write it down)and pushed it. A secret compartment opened up. The Jiggle butt gang wiggle their butts. But before the set a hand in the box inside the compartment. Lucy appeared.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh no!" the Jiggle butt Gang wiggled their butt in sync.

"I open thee gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy enchanted.

"You called my Princess?" Loki appeared. As he is in his formal cloths.

"Capture them" Lucy commanded

"As you wish," he bended.

"A cute guy!" the jiggle butt gang said.

Loki felt creeps in his spine "Do I really have to Princess?"

Lucy gave him a bored look.

"But?" Loki said.

The Jiggle butt gang leader flew a kiss to Loki.

"Come on! Fight them!" Lucy demanded.

Loki pushed his eye glasses "as you wish my princess"

Loki used his power to capture them inside the shrine!

"KYAAAH! Loki doesn't destroy the pillars!" Lucy shouted. As she get her whip to chase the other two member of the jiggle butt Gang.

"But I cannot get near him" Loki whined.

"Why not?"

"Can you see?" Loki pointed to the leader of the wiggle butt gang.

He was actually waving to Loki.

Sweat drop.

"Just retrieve the treasure box!" Lucy ordered.

After the long chased, finally they manage to catch the jiggle butt gang and retrieve the treasure.

"That was easy" as Loki pushed his eye glasses again. And smile" For you my princess" he handed the box to Lucy.

" Say Lucy-chan when can we have a date?" Loki flirted with Lucy.

Lucy gave him a bored look again. She is immune to his charm.

The shrine door opened entered an angry looking Natsu Dragneel. His whole body was surrounded by fire.

"GET AWAY FROM LUCY!" he roared. Lucy and Loki covered their ears.

"Natsu what's you're problem?" Loki asked as he put his hand around Lucy's shoulder.  
"I said get away from Lucy" Natsu growled at Loki.

" Okay," he let go of Lucy's shoulder." Bye princess, see you." As he bend and pecked in Lucy's cheek. Then he disappeared.

The fire around Natsu blazed! He looked very mad.

" Natsu stop it, you might burn the whole place!" Lucy said.

He composed his fire and made himself relaxed.

"What's happening to you?" Lucy asked as she approached him. He looked at her with hurt/mad eyes. And then he turned around and run to the forest direction. Roars and growl are heard from there.

**And that's for now. hehehe I like to torture Natsu a little. Hehehe . I'm evil I know, but please take easy on me I won't put them in a very drastic situation. Though I know some don't like this for it has LoLu. To tell you I don't like them and Lucy paired in other guys too. I only believe Hiro Mashima made them saw each other first so they were meant to be together. I even read about a certain info that Hiro Mashima didn't really intend to make Lissana alive it was the anime creator who decided it. But I think Hiro would pair Lissana to Laxus. Because Cana is for Bacchus, the first guy who beaten her in drinking contest! And I'm a Mifrie shippers, sorry. Since they fight each other on the fairy tail fantasia. I don't know I'm kinda... a never mind. They were like devils that are in foreplay. Yeah! I know I'm weird sorry... Oh I wonder when Kinana and Cobra will be united. That would be great. Isn't it?**

**Bye now!**

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you minna who read and reviewed my story, thank you thank you sooo much. Az Stickers I intend to make Natsu and Gajeel in heat, but their human and not dragon ofcoures there be similarities and differences. 89niners-best-team-ever,No he's not. This chapter will explain what happened. Whoo! Erza in latest chapter of the manga is the best! Sugoi! Sugoi! ne Erza! She defated 100 monster! Wow! Ahh, . Okay back to my story.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is great isn't he?**

Natsu's P.O.V.

As I got tired of dancing, I remembered that we have a mission. Shoot Lucy's gonna yell at me! I looked for Happy, but there so many people. I squeezed out of the crowd and when I'm finally free. I saw a little boy crying.

"Hey kid, you lost?" I asked, the little child sniffed and nod. Then he cried again. So I decided to help him find his mom. When we finally found his mom, they thank me and waved goodbye. I need to hurry up. I'm on my way to the shrine when I saw an old little lady who had very heavy looking item beside her.

"I wish there someone kind hearted help me carry this." I heard the old lady said. As she even massaged her back.

"Grandma , let me help you." I volunteered.

"Oh thank you young man your very kind, I live near here." The old lady said.

As we walked, the road, the old lady walked a little slow, and her Item is so heavy, I wonder what's inside. After a minute I think I saw the sign "Thank you for coming" and then we headed to the meadow, and we finally stop at a small hill far away from the village!

"Oh it wasn't that far isn't it?" the old lady smiled at me.

She invited me inside her small house and offered me some cookies and drinks, I couldn't refused. But I didn't last there. I said good bye after I ate and drink. Lucy will so gonna kill me! I ran till I reached the village again I saw Happy in my way to the shrine. I heard some explosion and noise there. Then I smelled Loki. Maybe I'm tired or something else my sight becomes black.

General P.O.V.

Natsu run, as Happy called his name, he looked very mad and some scales are shown in his around his eyes. Happy flew and followed him.

As Loki disappeared and Natsu run to the forest direction, Lucy asked Happy" What's with him?"

Happy shrug his shoulder. Then they covered their ears as they heard some roar and growl coming from the forest.

They were now on the train to Magnilia. But still despite of Natsu's motion sickness he hasn't talked to Lucy. And Lucy doesn't have a clue why. Happy is the one confused, he looked at his two teammates.

"Arg" as Natsu start to puked again.

Lucy tried to help him, but he snob her.

Lucy poke his head.

"What's the matter with you?" Lucy said to Natsu.

"YousmelllikeLoki" as he puke again.

"What? Kyaaah! Don't throw up in here!"

As the rest of the ride, Lucy comported Natsu. She let him slept in her lap. Happy is fascinated with his two Nakama's.

At the Fairy Tail...

Gajeel watched a certain solid script mage, Levy Mc Garden as she carried two heavy books. Gajeel just got from a mission two days after the fight with Natsu. During his mission, he always got glimpse of a certain person, he couldn't focus, and his mind is with that person. The person that he is watching now.

Where is her supporter when you need them? Especially that Droy, He could use those books as weights, to him to lose pounds. He watches her seated in her favourite spot in reading. Maybe that's why she's a Shorty, a voice inside Gajeel's head said. He smirked. And her boobs are small because the book flattens them. The voice, said to his head again. He let out a "Gi hi". But then, Levy's pen fell down, she bend down to get it. Gajeel saw how, perfect her backside is. He let out a growled. And he drank his boozed. He looked away. Flushed he is.

Lily is confused about his partner. First he smirked, then he let out a laugh, but then he growled. The exceed scratched his head. And Lily watched as he drank his boozed and look away, but failed again as it come back to his apple of the eye. Levy Mc garden. Lily smiled as he looked at his partner. Gajeel felt that Lily's eyes are with him. "What?" he snap at Lily, Lily didn't answer he just smiled. His partner is so defensive he would just deny the feelings he has even if you pointed it to him.

As Levy she found her pen, seated back to her table and started to read, but before that she glanced to a certain Iron dragon slayer, he seated in his usual table far away from the other members. He was talking to his exceed; they just arrived from their mission. He maybe has a tough time for he has some wounds.

She wanted to ask him, but he will just snap at her, like he is mad or something. When they were in the Tenrou Island. He sacrificed himself to let her get away from the Gilmore Heart members. She gave him Iron, which she let the O shape as the heart. She blushed. It's a good thing he doesn't remembered that. Or Lucy or anyone saw that, they will tease her for sure.

Levy didn't know she is staring too much. Lily saw how Levy stared at Gajeel. He heard stories that Gajeel once an enemy of Fairy Tail he crucified the Shadow Gear in a tree. Kidnap Lucy and destroyed the old guild. But seeing his partner now, maybe that's why he is reluctant to communicate with the others. Maybe he got some guilt feelings of what he did.

Droy approached Levy, Levy is now starting to read. He planted to tickle Levy. But then Levy jump up and her finger got stocked in the heavy book.

"Ouch" Levy yelp.

Gajeel stand up from where he is and immediately went to Levy's table. He doesn't care if he is in the corner and her from the middle table; he won't tolerate who hurt Levy. Every table which is blocking him got thrown. He went to rampage.

"Gajeel" He heard her said his name. He stopped and went to other direction. Outside the guild. Lily followed his partner but he is fast, he going to the forest direction. Growled and roared are hear from there and a tree fell down.

When team Natsu arrived to Magnolia, Lucy helped Natsu.

"I'll never ride a train again..." Natsu said." Oh we stop. Why are we riding a train? How about our mission?"

"you don't remember again?" Lucy asked.

"I remembered, dancing with the locals and helping an old lady carried her heavy item. Then I saw Happy, then everything went black." Natsu stated.

"you acted differently after a minute" Happy said "You look so mad and you're scary."

"I did?"

" You even almost burned down the shrine." Lucy said

"Yes, but Lucy destroyed some pillars there and almost got the treasure stolen" Happy said.

"I did not! It was Loki fault!" Lucy said.

As Natsu heard Loki's name from her lips he felt pain. That was gone when Lucy put her hands to his arm and asked him." You alright?".

" they lllike each other" Happy teased.

They separated. "don't roll your tongue like that! Happy" Natsu said .

Lucy can't help but smiled. They are back to Normal.

**The end of this chapter. Whooo. So hot in my country. I got lazy. And having a headache**.

**Ja'ne minna! Sorry to my wrong grammars! Let's watch some new Fairy tail Episode! **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Everyone! Sorry I never had time to update. Gomen ne. I just watched the latest episode of Fairy tail. It's just filler but its fine. The story got me thinking that I can't think of my own story. Haha. There is a new guy named Dan Straight? Or something he claimed himself to be in love with Lucy. And Natsu. Uh. I kinda don't like the Natsu in anime, I don't know, his dense, idiot and weak there, well I kinda observe.**

**Okay back to my story. Sorry this is going to be crappy. Sigh.(-.-)'**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima, is the owner of Fairy Tail.**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy went to the guild to find it oddly quiet and messy.

"Minna.(everyone)" Lucy called

" Okairi ne Lu-chan" Levy greeted her but she's kind of gloomy.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked.

Levy didn't say a word, it's Lily who answered her question.

" Gajeel got mad on something"

" I just tickled Levy , but she got hurt, I'm sorry Levy -chan" Droy answered.

"Un, I'm fine" Levy answered.

"Maybe he got jealous" Lucy teased Levy.

"What are you saying Lucy? That Gajeel like Levy?" Mira asked as her eyes shine and dance.

Sweat drop.

"But Lucy, Natsu acted like that when we are in the mission, those that mean his jealous too?" Happy asked.

"What are you saying Happy, why would he be jealous? "

"Because he lllike you."

" urusai neko"

" He even snapped at me" Loki appeared from somewhere.

"Hiii! You sure are a free spirit!" Lucy shrieked

"Ofcoures my princess," Loki bend down to kiss her hand when Natsu tapped his arm.

"Come on Loki, Let's fight!"

"Hey! Flame breath you're back!" Gray greeted Natsu.

"Shut up Popsicle!"

"Oh yeah, make me squinty eyes!"

"Sure droopy eyes!"

And the brawl of Fairy Tail started again.

**The next day.**

Its raining cat's and dog's outside. And the request board is empty. Leaving the fairy tail no job, but the guild is still alive because of the guild member's brawls.

Lucy is at the guild today, she just finished her new chapter of her novel and she let Levy to read it.

"Haay... so boring" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, you said it" Cana said.

"I wish, girl members have fun of their own kina-" Kinana said.

"Say how about we have a sleep over? At the Fairy Hills tonight. "Lissina suggested

"All girls sleep over" Mira

"That sounds great" Erza said.

" Yey!" Wendy can't help but rejoiced.

The ladies laugh at her.

Natsu stop his fist from punching Gray as he heard Lucy's laughter.

Gray smirk as he mimic Happy's "Doekitterru" and set a punch to Natsu.

Natsu avoided his punched and punch back. Never deny the feeling's he had to the Celestial Mage.

The rain finally stopped and it's time to go home. But the girl's are still planning their sleep over at Fairy Hills. Lucy went home to pack the things she needed for the sleep over and went to the Dorm. It's night time when Natsu and Happy sneaked inside Lucy's apartment. To find it quiet.

"It's already late where could Lucy be?" Natsu wondered.

" Natsu , I'm hungry can we raid Lucy's food stocker now?" Happy asked.

" desu Happy"

They ate all Lucy's food. After eating they waited for her, never saw the letter Lucy left in the table. The two decided to sleep in the most comfortable bed in whole Earthland.

At the Fairy Hills.

"Lu-chan!" Levy approached her, she looked like she's about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"The girl's are calling me Mrs. Redfox" Levy pouted.

"The name suits you anyway." Lucy teased Levy too.

Levy's face flushed and she kiddingly pushed Lucy."Lu-chan!"

She laughs.

" Oh, Mrs. Dragneel is here." Evergreen greeted Lucy."Together with Mrs. Redfox"

Lucy smug and said "It's nice to see you Mrs. Strauss"

Evergreen blushed and walked-inside.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy greeted everyone.

They decided to use Erza's room for she had the biggest room.

"Wow I'll never get used of seeing you're armour's Erza" Lucy said.

"There are so many" Wendy admired her armour collection.

"Is this one in use?" Cana asked she is referring to the ballet costume Natsu gave.

"No"

Cana smirked.

"Say how about we play spins the bottle and the one who couldn't do the dare must wear this." Cana challenged them.

At first no one answered.

"Oh come on girls"

"Fine with me" Erza said.

"Juvia agreed to"

And they all agreed.

After dinner they played board games, had make over's and spa night! They even modelled some of Erza's armours.

Then it's time for truth or dares,

They used the bottle to picked who would asked and.

"Here it goes," Cana spin the bottle and it pointed to Levy.

"Levy, who do you want dare"

"I dare Mira, to transform into her prospect boyfriend."

"Ehh? That's not fair"

"You don't want to do it?"

"Fine"

She transformed herself to Freid! :P

"ohh, stay that for a while Mira."

Mira blushed It's her turn now. She spins the bottled pointed to Juvia. She dared her to write a love letter for Gray, which she didn't finished because she passed out from embarrassment. But she did one. Their madness continued until they felt sleepy. But Cana had her Karma and she wears the silly costume.

It was early in the morning Lucy went home with a smile in her face. She had the most wonderful night with the girls. As she enters her apartment she saw the mess in her living room. Oh she knew who did this. She went to her bedroom and saw the devil. On her bed with Happy.

"Hmmm... Luce...er ar you? Comeback home" as Natsu murmured in his dreams.

She can't help but smiled.

"Hey Natsu . Wake up"

He slowly opened his eyes.

" Ohayo Lucy!

"You raid my food stocker again didn't you?"

"un" Natsu nod and can't help himself from looking at Lucy's face. He blushed then he looked at her lips. He flushed even more.

"Hay are you listening?"

"Ahhh,,," scratched his head "What is it again?"

"You two fight like a married couple in the morning do you know that?" Happy just woke up.

"You too! You also ate my food for this week!" Lucy shouted as she kicked them out of her apartment.

**And that's the end of this Chapter. Sorry I know it's not that good, but I'm brain storming how would Gajeel react to Levy. I can't think of a situation he would be kind to her. Pout. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Haha I change it again, because I got a plot for Levy and Gajeel**.

Levy is puzzled, she is very confused, and why does Gajeel acted the way he does when she got hurt? Lucy teased her but she doesn't want to assume its true, because what if she got disappointed? But this fast few days after the after the incident he acted differently.

Levy seated at her favourite reading table on the guild, when she felt his gazed. She looked at his direction and their eyes met. She blushed. Because he never looked away, she felt his red eyes penetrated her whole being; Levy couldn't stand their staring game and looked away. She blushed, her heart beats fast. No Levy! Don't assume! She told herself. She looked at him again. He smirked at her! Making Levy looked away immediately as her heart beats faster.

"Relax, Levy Relax" she whispered to herself. Better to read Levy...

But she couldn't concentrate!

Gajeel stared at Levy he make sure she knew he does. And it works, how she blushed when they had a staring contest. And just turned around for a moment then looked back at him again. He was fascinated as he smirk to her and she flushed again. He heard her whispered.

"Gihi" he laughs as he got up from his table and approached Levy McGarden.

Levy forced herself to understand what she's reading, but tensed up when Gajeel spoke.

"Whacha reading Shrimp?" as he whispered to her ear.

She literarily held her breath. She could smell his musky breath. And his body near her.

"Anno,"gulp"ah.." she blushed as she couldn't find the answer.

"Hmmm?" As Gajeel pressed his body even more to her.

Levy closed her eyes and didn't aware that hold her breath .

"Hey Gajeel ! what are you doing to Levy?" Lucy said "are you harassing her?"

Gajeel distanced to Levy. And he just walked away.

Levy blow her breath.

"You okay? Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

**And that's all for this hahahaha I just got the idea from a song i heard. Hhihihihihi. Sorry if the OCness**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi minna-san!**

**Diaclaimer: Hiro Mashima is Gajeel and Levy shipper. He is also the creator of Fairy tail.**

Previously on last chapter,

Lucy: you okay Levy?

Levy:...

"Hey Levy?" Lucy questioned, Levy who is still in shocked.

"Okay Levy I'll pretend I didn't saw you enjoyed what happen."

She couldn't speak! Her heart is palpitating, and she can still smell his body.

Oh my! This crush she felt for him got stronger every day.

"Hey Levy did you swallowed your tongue?"

Levy looked at Lucy,

"Okay I'm sorry I disturb you're moment with him"

"No, I'm just nervous that's all"

"Maybe he llllike you"

No Levy does not want to assume.

She thinks it's just part of Gajeel being a dragon.

"Luce! Let's do this job!" Natsu approached the two girls.

"But Natsu we just arrived from the mission we took last day."

"Aww come on. Happy is tired and I want you to come with me in this mission."

"Ehh? Then that makes us alone in the mission?"

"What's wrong? You took some mission together with Happy alone to. Why not me? Come on. We will be late." And Natsu pulled Lucy but not that hard. Lucy wave goodbye to Levy "At least make me read that poster ne?" Levy heard as the two went to the door direction.

Gajeel went to the scrap metal yard. There he tried to compose himself. He couldn't stop his attraction to her, he thought it's just part of his puberty, but he couldn't deny he really is like to her. He couldn't understand if he would thank bunny girl from interrupting his advances to Levy or what. He knew it's wrong but he couldn't stop. He munched some metal. Fuck! If this keep happened he would end up hurting her! And he didn't want it to happen! He promises to himself he wouldn't hurt a nakama! And she's his nakama! More over she's the only one who trusted him! He munched a bigger piece of Iron. Iron he remembered when they were in Tenrou Island she gave him Iron. The most tasteful Iron he ever had. Great! Now what? Tell her to mate with him?

He remembered how Metalicana have explained this to him, and He disgusted at the idea of it! He doesn't want her little body, be pressed in his. Because he might hurt her!

Gajeel roared as he felt the headache again. His head is full of her images again. No! No! He needed to stop this madness! But he knows he just couldn't.

Hanami. It means flower viewing. People love watching the rainbow sakura. How the sun reflects to each petal and shows the beautiful flower petals colours.

Levy Mc Garden admired the scene; she loved seating with her nakama's while viewing some Rainbow Sakura. She looked at her Nakama's. She laughed at Natsu and Lucy. They are so cute together. How Natsu annoyed Lucy. Lucy pissed but she looked she enjoys her first Hanami with them. Then her eyes diverted to a certain iron dragon slayer, as usual he is drinking and eying her, she wanted to ask him. But every time she tried he will just avoided her.

It was middle of spring, she thought, but neither Natsu nor Gajeel showed the sign of like said in the book. Levy wondered why, maybe that's a part of being a human too. But she wonder's maybe their parents had explain it to them.

"Levy-chan! Let's drink!" Droy gave her sake. (Sake is the Japanese rice wine).

It's the time of the year everyone has drinks and partied. They drink till their drunk and party till they drop. And no one knows how to party than Fairy Tail members.

She just looked at her nakama's again, she didn't noticed how Gajeel get near her and he put his nose in her nape and smelled her.

"You smell nice, Shorty"

She blushed on his comment. He held a flower in his hand, and put it in her ear.

"Tee hee" he smiled to her.

"Now you look like a fairy"

_Aww how sweet... _a voice inside her head said.

" gihihihih, a crazy Shorty , shrimp Fairy" As he laugh very hard. "Get it? "

_Uh! That's it!_ Levy said lightning and Gajeel is struck by a lightning.

"beh" Levy said as Gajeel coughed a smoked .

Everyone laughed at them.

**Aww. I'm running out of idea's hehehehe. But hope that you can cope with me. Sorry for my wrong grammar and late update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: I decided to put Lucy's side of story in Hanami because it's her fist time with everyone. hope you will like this one **

Lucy hummed happily as she take a shower she is with her spirit Plue, today is hanami, it's the first time she will experience it with everyone in the guild. Seven years ago she almost missed it. Thanks to Natsu and Happy for an idiotic idea she didn't. Natsu uprooted the Rainbow Sakura Tree and parade it in the river beside her apartment. Lucy smiled at the thought.

"Luce, you're making a weird expression on your face again," Happy said he is in the bathtub!

"Kyaaah! What are you doing in here! I'm taking a bath!" Lucy shrieked

"Puu-Puuun" Plue said as he mimic Lucy's expression.

"What's the matter I'm just a cat." Happy said.

Good thing she hasn't take off her underwear yet.

"I know cat's lick their bodies to take a bath"

"Luce you're really weird, if I do that then I'll smell like a fish, then I would want to eat myself"

Lucy sighed. "Why are you here?" as she sat down in the tub with Plue.

"I couldn't find Natsu everywhere so went here."

Plue became soaked and he wrinkled.

"Luce! Plue is drowning!"

"No he isn't its natural."

"Ahh, By the way Lucy, did something happened to your mission together?" Happy asked as he played with Plue. "Puuuun" plue said as he blow bubbles.

"Nothing particular, he just ignored me again the whole journey when we went home" Lucy answered,

"Ahh, Nande?" Happy asked

"Well, I summoned Loki; as usual he flirted to me. I don't know Natsu rampaged and the mission is finished in an instant, ofcoures he did it a little too much again."

"ahh" The blue exceed just nod and played with Plue.

**Then...**

"Say Happy, would you help me baked this cookies?" Lucy asked.

"Cookies? I want some fish flavoured cookies"

"Okay, but help me to other flavour too."

"You know Lucy; fish flavour is still the best in the whole earthland"

"Hai, Hai let's get started."

They arrive at the Hanami spot, it's kinda crowded.

"Luce!" A familiar voice called her.

He approached her and then he sniffed her.

"Hey-!"

"You smell good like vanilla!"Natsu commented her.

Lucy blushed.

"Oh! Oh! I smell cookies!" Natsu's said. "Can I some now?"

" Natsu we haven't in the pick-nick spot yet"

Natsu pouted,_haha he's cute when he does that._Lucy told herself.

_ He maybe smelled the super spicy cookies she baked just for him._

They walked until the arrived to their designated spot.

They shared it with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle and Happy. Not far away are the other Fairy Tail member's.

When they seat down Natsu seated beside her. He even encircled his arms around her.

" Nyahahahahaha. This is Lucy's first time to Hanami with us." he pressed her to his body even more.

"Mou, Natsu too close" Lucy blushed as she pushed him a little.

Natsu gave her a confused look. But then he showed his toothy grin. And Natsu hugged her tighter. And she flushed even more.

Erza commented on how cute they looked together, making Natsu even more confuse and Gray said his an idiot and their started to fight again when Eraza said "are you fighting?" and Happy #2 came out. They stop as a lightning struck Gajeel and he blows some smoke, and Levy sticking her tongue to him. They all laugh. And they stated the Fairy Tail Annual Bingo Contest! Lucy won some in the contest. also Cana, Erza, Wendy.

Lucy really have the great time! she hope she will always be with her Nakama in Hanami.

**review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**A/N: Aww sorry to everyone I disappoint to the past chapters. Gommen ne. I like NaLu. But I think GaLe is cuter hehe. Well okay, I'll focus on them from now on...**

Levy is walking to Fairy Hills; The Shadow Gear just finished a very big mission that covered all her expenses for three months! Also she have extras to buy the new release magic novel she waited for so long, she hummed and tip toe unaware of the shadow following her.

"Yatah, it's a beautiful night!" she told herself, as she walked to the village town near the dorm. She noticed a group of men who is looking at her. She decided to change her way, but they followed her. Levy is aware that they are following her, she is preparing to use her script magic, but her power is not that strong to take five men. She bit her lower lip. She walked a little faster. When Levy saw some other three men leaning in the wall in front of the building. She stops walking as she takes a backward step. The other men are just few feet away. Levy gulp she take a breath.

"Hey shrimp." A shadow jump out from a building.

"Gajeel?" Levy said.

"Having troubles?" Gajeel eyed the men.

The group of men pretend to walk away.

"Thanks" Levy whispered.

"Where your dogs are anyway" Gajeel asked.

"They are MY team mates," Levy said as she starts to walk again.

"Yeah right" As Gajeel followed her.

"Are you accompanying me till I got home?" Levy asked.

" Whacha talking about shrimp? This is the also my way home."

"True?" she gave him a unconvinced gaze.

"Fine, will you hurry up then"

Levy smiled at Gajeel really did accompany her till she went inside the dorm.

After two day, Levy is now at the Fairy Tail guild, she is now reading her brand new magic novel she brought. Panther Lily in his big form arrived at the guild carrying Gajeel. His clothes are torn, his passed out and beaten.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she put the novel aside.

"We encountered a group of monsters in the way home from the mission" Lily answered.

"Oh, Wendy is in a mission now with Erza ,Gray, and Juvia. I'll call Porlyusica" Mirajane said.

"Better bring him to the infirmary kina-" Kinana said.

Levy followed them. Lucy, Happy with Taurus who's carrying the passed out Natsu arrived. They put Natsu to the infirmary room too.

"Lucy-san you still has a nice body!" Taurus started again

"hai, hai" As Lucy forced to close his gate .

"Levy-chan" Lucy called.

"Lu-chan, what happened?"

"Lucy knocked Natsu out" Happy said.

"No! I didn't! He just passed out!" Lucy shrieked

"What about Gajeel?" Happy asked Lily.

"We fought a bunch of monster, on our way home." Lily looked at his partner. Lily noticed something.

Scales of dragon are forming in the two dragon slayer eyelids, Gajeel stated to change his body colour and Natsu started to burn.

"What's happening to them?" Happy asked.

Panther Lily senses that there is something different to them.

"All of you get out!" Lily ordered as he changed his big formed again.

"Huh?" they all are puzzled.

"I said get out!" Lily ordered as he equips his musica sword.

"Hai" they stated to walk when the two dragon slayer opened their eyes. They gasp as they saw that both of them have golden eyes. Natsu set his eyes to Lucy.

"Natsu Daijoubu?" Happy asked ( Are you alright?)

And Gajeel set his eyes to Levy.

"Run!" Lily ordered again.

And they did.

"What's the hurry? Porlyusica said she's on her way now" Mira said.

Then the infirmary room explode. Lily was thrown out.

"Lily!" Levy tried to approach him.

"Stay back" As Lily coughed

**a brrr...Too too rut tu toot! Haha Cliff Hanger. Sorry. I got lazy every day, ah the next update will explain what's happening to Natsu and Gajeel please be patient, and also I warn in advance, I might put a citrus? Or Lemon? In here. :p but it depends if I don't pass out while typing it. Or die from blood loss. xD. Thank you so much for reading my work. Arigato ne minna hounto ni arigato. Ahhh. Okay. Always be safe minna!**

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. Haay...you votes for lemon, but I never write before. Oh, I might disappoint you if I write it here, but maybe I could write but not that descriptive** **one? Okay I'll try**.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the creator of Fairy Tail. **

**Summary:**

**Natsu and Gajeel acting differently, will Lucy and Levy change them back to normal? **

"Take her, Impregnate her!" A voice commended Gajeel.

He is now staring at Levy; he felt that he is different. Like he is not himself and was just watching what's happening. Levy started to walk away he felt his body tense up, "She is getting away! Follow her!" the voice said again. He started too acted differently as Panther Lily blocked the way. He jumped out of the bed and starts to attack Lily. Also he saw Natsu, "Mate is running away! Follow her impregnate her!" His head hurt as the voice commanded him. His Iron dragon roar and Natsu's fire dragon roar combine making an explosion in the infirmary. That is when he saw Levy again. She tried to help Lily.

_No! _ Gajeel mentally shouted to himself. He tried to stop. But the instinct that took over him is so powerful.

"What's happening to them?" Mira asked the other. She was thinking if she would fight with Lily but their nakama's she doesn't want to hurt them.

"Maybe it's their instinct of being a dragon." Levy answered. Lily stand up and start to defend them again.

"We better get out of the guild" Mira said.

"I'll handle them."Lily said "While all of you get out."

When they started to walk to the guild's main door, Natsu use his power to block the doorway. They are surrounded by fire!

"What should we do now kina?" as Kinana start to trembled.

"We have to seek help, Happy! Fly and seek help!" Mira commanded "Aye" said Happy and he flew up in the small window. "We have to stop this fire or we will be toast" then suddenly the fire went out.

"Huh?" They are puzzled. "The fire went out. Minna are you alright?" Mira asked.

"Where is Lucy kina?" Kinana said.

"Levy is gone too!" Lily said.

"Gajeel what's happening to you?" Levy asked as Gajeel dragged her to the forest direction. His body is pressed against her. She held her breath. _Levy for Mavis sake his not himself!_ She mentally scolds herself. She squeaked as he kissed her shoulder blade, and then she closed her eyes ashe traced his lips to her nape. Then to her earlobe she hissed as she felt a sudden pain. He bites her? No! He put a pieced in her ear! An Iron pierce!

"You're mine" he whispered to her ear. And kiss her earlobe again. Levy can't help herself she moaned. She gasped as she felt his arousal!

"Gajeel" she can't help but said his name.

"_FUCKING STOP_!" Gajeel inside said himself as he dragged Levy to the forest direction. He felt her body pressed against his. He tasted as he kissed her shoulder blade, and as he traced his lips to her nape, and he put the pierce in her ear. Her sweet smell and the blood from the piercing make him more turned on!

"You're mine" he whispered to her and he sucked her earlobe again. He heard her moaned and the "Gajeel"

Gajeel then fought to gain his sanity back but it's hard for him as she looked at him with an innocent eyes and pout lips. But he did. He starts to loosen his grip to her. Levy is unaware that she is disappointed.

"Ga-" She was cut by a kiss. At first she felt shocked but then again after a second she kisses him back. There is no denying anymore she like him. No she has grown to love him.

Gajeel cupped her face a he looked at her in the eye. She looked at him too. It's back to red again.

"You sure about this Shrimp?"Gajeel asked with a husky voice, and he caresses her cheek.

"Hai" Levy said.

Gajeel captured her lips again. It lasted for a minute and they took a hard breath after the kiss.

"You sure? There is no turning back now."

Levy cupped Gajeel's face and looked at his eyes.

"Yes, Gajeel. Take me. I'm yours" as she sealed it a kiss.

Gajeel carried Levy to his secret hiding place. And there they consummated their love for each other.

**Abrr! Tutu rut tut tut. Okay, I'm sorry I cannot write a smutty story. Should i put NaLu too?**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this is going to be the last chapter! Awww, I'm gonna miss this series, to everyone that read this story thank you very much. *wipe tears* and special ARIGATO TO ALL THAT REVIEW this story. *bow*bow* Thank you to all you're support and criticism haha. Thank you! I promise to think more funny and romantic stories just for you guy's hehe. Forgive me for wrong grammars and to those who I disappoint and been offended or something in any form of it. I'm so sorry. Again thank you and bye bye to this series.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the creator of this wonderful series. (n_n)v**

" Kyaah! Natsu you baka stop this! That's what she said." Horologium said, as he run and Lucy is inside him.

"Lucy! Get out there or I'll burn Horologium down!" Natsu said his eyes are still golden.

"No freaking way, that what she said" *ding*dong*ding*"Time is up Lucy-sama" Then he disappeared.

"Kyaah" Oh she has no energy anymore to call any strong spirit! She starts to panic and called.

"Pu puuun!" Plue came out.

" Ahh,Luce is he all you've got?" Natsu asked.

"Pupupupuun."Plue started to talk. Natsu just dodged it a little and the spirit disappeared.

"Plue" Lucy sweat drop.

"Luce, come here, I won't hurt you." Natsu said.

"Then come back to yourself!"She shrieked.

Natsu did his best to gain his normal self again. But it consumed too much energy power. He bends down. Lucy approached him.

"Luce, I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I like you, no I love you that are why my instinct took over me. Please forgive me."

Lucy is shocked of the sudden confession, and in her mind the only thing that kept playing is "I love you"

When Lucy didn't responded, Natsu thought that she rejected him. He stands up and starts to walk away when Lucy stopped him.

"Wait, I forgive you Natsu and..." she looked at him in the eyes" I love you too"

"Luce" and he set a toothy grinned, hugged her and captured her lips. And she kissed him back. Natsu then carried her to a secret place.

Mira hummed and her eyes is shinning as she wrote something in her organizer, it's been a week as the two pairs disappeared, she sighed again and happily wrote something again.

"What's with your sister?" Erza asked Lissana.

"She's organizing something," Lissana said.

"It's been a week since Levy, Lucy is being abducted by the two idiot, why is she so happy?" Gray asked.

Mira heard him and started to cry.

"Ah, gomen gomen Mira" Gray apologized.

"Gray you're clothes."

"Wahh! When this happened?" He picked his clothes again.

"Master! Are we still not gonna do anything?"Jet asked.

"It's been a week now. What if they are in danger?" Droy asked.

"Don't worry I believe they are safe" Master Macao said.

"Um" Master Macarov nodded.

Then the guild door open wide.

"TADAIMA!" Natsu greeted as he kicked the door.

"You idiot! Where have you been? And where is Lucy?" Erza asked as she gave Natsu a dagger look.

"Eeek! Lucy help!" as he hide to Lucy's back.

"Anno, we're fine and we're together now..." Lucy said and blushed as Natsu clasped their hands together.

"Same as we" Gajeel said, Levy is peeked from Gajeel's back she blushed too "Right Shorty?"

"Yes" Levy answered as she flushed even more.

"Ahhhh, Levy-chan" Jet and Droy said.

A girl comforted Jet and Laki comforted Droy.

And the master said they have to celebrate!

"Hey! Flame breath, you finally figure out you're feeling's for Lucy." Gray said

"Ha! Like you know something about feelings Ice pervert! You don't even have a girl of your own" Natsu snapped back.

"I doubt that" as Gray gazed at a certain water mage. Juvia looked at him too. Gray winked at her. And Juvia blushed.

Then, Mira approached the two couples she is about to said something when the guild door open. Enter Jellal Fernandez.

The whole guild went to silence.

"Je-Je-Jellal" Erza saidshe is kind a nervous. She approached him.

"Hello, Erza, my punishment have been lifted." Jellal said.

"Wow it's a good news congratulation." Erza said.

"I'm here also for another thing," Jellal said.

"What is it? You want to join our guild?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, and also to..." Jellal smiled 'Ask the girl I love to marry me"

"Who is she then? Do I know her? You need help?"

He smiled wider. He gets near Erza and tucked strands of hair in her ear. "Yes, it's..." He gets near her even more "You" as he pecked at her lips.

Before Erza fainted Jellal kneeled down and took a box in his pocket and then.

"Will you marry me Erza Scarlet?"

Feeling a little dizzy and happy she said "Yes."

Jellal then kissed Erza. A soulful kiss!

The whole guild rejoiced!

**KYAAAAAAH! I love JERZA SO MUCH! That's why I put them in the end. Haha. If you don't like them then skip it. I love happy endings. Though there are some other's that I shipped that's not included here. Sorry. Maybe I could write a single fiction about them. Hehehehe. **

**Thank you again for reading this story! **

**Review?**


End file.
